


loving is easy

by adequater



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adequater/pseuds/adequater
Summary: Different ways Mark and Jaemin say "I love you" to each other. Or, loving is easy. At least it is between the two of them (and when you're sick in love).





	loving is easy

**Author's Note:**

> really, really, really, quick and domestic and jst. bad? idk TT
> 
> this is inspired by this tumblr post of like 32 ways of saying i love you. pretty cute!! will probably post it on my twt!!
> 
> warning: unbeta'ed, as per usual.
> 
> enjoy reading!

  1. **With a hoarse voice, under the blankets.**



 

The last thing Jaemin expects when he enters his shared apartment with his other four roommates is a voice somewhere calling his name. Jaemin knows all of his roommates’ schedules by heart. And even if he doesn’t, the four of them have this group chat where they update each other on what time they’ll be going home, whether or not they want dinner to be picked up by either of them, or other mundane things like asking to buy paper towels because they ran out. 

 

On this particular time of the day, at 2pm, a time where things seem to be still, that awkward and weird time of the day where the air is still and silent, Jaemin has just finished class, so he headed straight home in hopes of fitting in a nap before he has to go work out. Jaemin knows Renjun has this discussion thing that goes on until late, Jeno is probably at the gym, while Donghyuck has lab, like he usually does at this hour. 

 

Hearing a voice in this empty apartment is fucking eerie. 

 

Jaemin isn’t even a believer of ghost. Jaemin entertains the thought sometimes--that ghosts exist, and they roam around this world with no purpose or whatsoever. Jaemin entertains it when Renjun streams Buzzfeed Unsolved on their screen, but it always ends with Jaemin rolling his eyes every time Ryan from the show deciphers a mumble as a string of words. At times like this, when a voice is heard in an empty apartment, Jaemin entertains the thought of a ghost being here. 

 

“What the fuck?” Jaemin whispers into the day. Jaemin places the glass of water on the counter, and makes his way to Jeno and Donghyuck’s shared room, heart beating faster than he would like to admit. “Who’s there?”

 

Jaemin hears it again: “Jaeeemiiiinnn.” Soft and frail. Do ghosts actually speak? Jaemin is starting to sweat out of places he doesn’t even know he can sweat out of. Jaemin is approaching the door. This is it. Jaemin’s death. Thank fuck his friends aren’t there. Renjun would love to see him scared out of his ass like this. Jaemin braces himself.

 

Jaemin kicks open the door….and there’s Mark. 

 

Jaemin lets out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. “What the fuck, Mark?”

 

Only a tuft of Mark’s hair is visible. Sunlight is streaming through the barely there curtains, framing Mark’s hair in a way that is definitely more angelic than it is. Dyed hair from stress and impulsive decisions don’t exactly look good at times. But it does now, and Jaemin thinks the sunlight plays a part. Mark lowers down the comforter. He’s in Donghyuck’s bed, all snuggled up and comfy, but a little paler than usual. Jaemin approaches him, and sits on Donghyuck’s bed. 

 

Jaemin slaps Mark’s blanket covered thigh. “You scared me, dumbass!”

 

Mark furrows his eyebrows, now squinting under the sunlight. “Me?’

 

Jaemin sighs, now patting on Mark’s thigh. Jaemin doesn’t exactly know why. Mark looks like he needs it. “Yeah. Thought it was freakin’ ghosts or whatever.”

 

Mark’s face contorts into one of amusement. “Ghosts? Really? I thought you didn’t believe in that shit.”

 

“I don’t.” Jaemin says quickly, and retaliates. “Fuck you.”

 

Mark looks amused, but still pale. “I can’t believe ghost was the first thing in your mind, dude. It could’ve been a robber for fuck’s sake. Ever think of that?”

 

Jaemin can feel the tips of his ears getting warm. “Yeah, shut up.”

 

Mark lets out another breathy laugh and snuggled further into the blanket. He gives Jaemin a poorly executed cute eyes, and says in his most pitiful voice. “Can you close the curtains, please?”

 

Jaemin sighs, stopping the patting, and getting up to do what Mark asks him to do. “Why are you here, anyways? The other guys didn’t tell me anything, so I didn’t even know that you were here.”

 

Mark hums softly. “Got sick. Dorm was kind of hell. So.” 

 

“Huh.” Jaemin says as a reply. Jaemin studies Mark for a second, and Mark opens his eyes, to give an exasperated look. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Want anything else?” Jaemin asks gently. 

 

Mark is silent for a while, thinking. He then says softly: “Tea, maybe? My throat hurts.” 

 

Jaemin snorts, exiting the room. “‘Kay.”

 

-

 

  1. **As a thank you.**



 

Jaemin fiddles under the gaze of the cashier. Desperately looking through his bag in hopes of finding money, card, cents, anything. Jaemin really didn’t expect this. This morning was so chaotic. Jaemin was freaking out over his presentation the night before, so he woke up late, forgot his breakfast and water, so Jaemin had to run to school on an empty stomach just to get to the presentation on time. With the presentation over, and classes in 2 more hours, Jaemin though he could kill time by going to the nearest Starbucks to get some latte. 

 

What Jaemin doesn’t expect however: to forget his wallet. Where everything basically is. He also didn’t expect to only be remembering it when he finished ordering. So now the cashier is looking at him expectantly, with a hint of annoyance on his face as he helplessly watches as Jaemin fiddles through his pockets and bags.

 

Jaemin knows he forgot his wallet. They had had chicken and beer the night before while Jaemin was freaking out over the presentation. When his roommates offered that, Jaemin readily gives his wallet to them, desperate to have anything to distract him from the anxiety of having a presentation. Jaemin figures his wallet is either at home or with one of his roommates. 

 

Jaemin embarrassedly smiles at the cashier. “Y’know what. Don’t feel like coffee. Just--”

 

“I’ll pay for his.” A voice cuts off swiftly, and Jaemin looks in shock to the person who has appeared next to him. Mark. “I’ll have Green Tea Latte.” 

 

The cashier appears to be glad to be saved from the embarrassment that is Jaemin. Jaemin looks down awkwardly, elbowing Mark as a greeting, and Mark cheekily smiles at him. Jaemin rolls his eyes, but then remembers that he has now owed Mark one, so he grimaces, giving a grateful smile at Mark just as the cashier hands Mark a receipt. 

 

“So,” Mark says conversationally as they wait by the pick up counter. “What happened to the ever so pristine Jaemin? You looked like a mess, dude.” 

 

“Ha ha,” Jaemin says dryly. He glances at Mark, running his fingers to through his hair. Mark looks good right now. Bright and happy, with his denim jacket and black shirt and jeans that fits well on him. “Forgot my wallet, actually. Was freaking out over a presentation, woke up late, ran to school. Just realised I forgot my wallet when i finished ordering. So.”

 

“Huh,” Mark says, flashing a happy smile at Mark. “Interesting. I didn’t think you were capable of being so clumsy, Na.”

 

“I have those days,” Jaemin says coolly, but he narrows his eyes at Mark. “What is that supposed to mean, though? I’m human, too, Mark.”

 

“I didn’t say you aren’t,” Mark fires back casually, and Jaemin rolls his eyes at the jab. Mark saw that and laughs, throwing his head back casually as he does. “Just that you’re always so prepared and organised. It’s rare to see you freaking out.”

 

“Okay, Mr. Psychoanalyser,” Jaemin says teasingly. 

 

Mark laughs again, and winks at Jaemin playfully. “I’d say that was an honour.”

 

Jaemin laughs again, and the barista calls out Jaemin’s name. They both take their drinks, and exits the starbucks. Jaemin stops right outside the entrance, afraid that he won’t get a chance to express his gratitude to Mark if they part ways. 

 

“Thanks for this, Mark,” Jaemin gestures to his Hazelnut Latte with a grin, and kicks at Mark’s shoes. “I’ll pay you back, kay?” 

 

Mark kicks at Jaemin’s own shoes. “Nah, you don’t have to. But you can treat me to something next time.”   
  


“Next time? Next time you forget your wallet?” Jaemin teases. 

 

“Hah,” Mark says. He bumps his latte to Jaemin’s own cold one. “I’ll see you around.”

 

-

 

  1. **Not said to me directly.**



 

“You  _ what  _ now?” Renjun deadpans, stealing a look at Jaemin in confusion, only to dart his eyes back to the screen, his fingers on the controller is actively pressing the buttons.

 

“I love him,” Jaemin says casually. Saying it for a second time out loud feels lighter, unlike the first. The first time was tied in his throat, constricted and weird, like there’s an invisible rope over his throat that didn’t allow him to speak. But there wasn’t anything. The metaphorical rope was just Jaemin’s ego yelling at him to not shout it out, weirdly telling him that he’ll face rejection which is weird in itself since he and Mark are already  _ together,  _ so rejection wouldn’t really be plausible. 

 

Or, would it? 

 

Jaemin loses the game, and throws the controller in frustration to the couch, which Renjun quickly reprimands. “Jesus Christ, chill, Mark frustrations are only for a while, but damaging a controller would actually create a  _ dent  _ in your wallet. Lord.”

 

Jaemin sighs, slouching on the couch, looking at Renjun sadly. “Please stop using Christian’s words like that.”

 

Renjun rolls his eyes, moving to slouch like Jaemin is right now. “You do that too, asshole.” They just stare at the screen for a while, and Renjun finally speaks up after a few seconds. “What’s with you and Mark?”

 

“I love him,” Jaemin sobs out. That’s the third time. It just gets more and more desperate the more Jaemin says it. 

 

“Uh, kay. I get it. I’m single,” Jaemin gives him a look. Renjun sighs. “So what’s the fucking problem, dude, gosh.”

 

“It’s too early!” Jaemin whines, sitting up abruptly. He turns to face Renjun, desperately, as if Renjun can fix whatever mess is going on inside his head. 

 

Renjun looks really confused now. “And that’s a problem because?”

 

Jaemin sighs exasperatedly. Renjun just  _ doesn’t  _ get it. “Because--” Jaemin elongates the word annoyingly. “Because it’s only been two weeks since we started going out. Two weeks, and I already want to, like, give him the world. Give him the best smooches in the world. To--like--tell him how handsome he is all the time. I want to hold his hand, and it’s  _ gross  _ because it’s only been two weeks! All it took was two weeks for me to be head over heels. I don’t even know if he feels the same. He’s so cute. I want to hold his hand.” 

 

Renjun grimaces, but there’s this hint of endearment in his tone as he speaks. “Look, first of all, gross. You’re in love, we all get it, don’t have to rub it on my single ass wound. And second of all, two weeks. Who cares, Jaem? You two were pining since way back, and you were friends before you were a thing. It’s not too fast, okay? Logistics don’t matter when it comes to things like this, dude.” Renjun stops when he noticed Jaemin’s eyes getting glassy. “Are you gonna cry? Jesus. Since when are you this scared of expressing your feelings for someone, anyways?”

 

Jaemin throws himself on Renjun, and Renjun exaggeratedly sighs as he embraces  Jaemin. “You’re whipped whipped, huh? It’s okay, dude.” 

 

It is okay. 

 

It is.

 

But it is the first time Jaemin has ever felt this strongly about someone.

 

It’s just weird.

 

-

 

  1. **A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips.**



“You’re a fucking scammer, that’s what you are asshole!” Jaemin laughs out, giggling as he slaps Mark’s chest with his hands. “Jesus, Mark.” 

 

Mark raises an eyebrow, this playful smirk painted on his face that somehow takes Jaemin’s breath away. That somehow makes Jaemin’s breath and world halt, take a step back, and realise that this-- _ Mark-- _ is kind of everything Jaemin has ever wanted and more. When he looks at Jaemin like that, like Jaemin’s his whole focus. Mark steps closer, way, way, way close that it can be considered as invading personal space. 

 

“What are you going to do about it, Jaemin?” Mark says, taunting, and Jaemin can feel his breath halt. They’re at the park, definitely an inappropriate place to have this air of  _ something  _ between them. There are kids here, it’s a PG-13 park, like all parks are, honestly, and yeah. But Jaemin doesn’t care anyways. They’re a couple, and there are couple out there who does worse PDAs than they do, so fuck it. 

 

Jaemin leans closer, and their nose is touching. Mark’s nose is kind of cold. It creates this weird tingles on Jaemin’s body as their nose boops. Jaemin leans in and plants a kiss on Mark’s lips, soft and gentle. Jaemin has closed his eyes, and Jaemin hopes Mark does, too. Mark is kissing him back, which probably means that Mark has closed his eyes, right? They’re kissing, and Jaemin’s hand has somehow landed on Mark’s small waist, content and warm. 

 

Jaemin pulls away, and a string of saliva follows them which makes Jaemin groan, wiping his lips. “Lord, what are you gonna do with my heart, Mark Lee.” 

 

Mark quite literally barks out a laugh at that, kicking at Jaemin’s feet a little, before moving next to Jaemin on the tree, leaning on it like Jaemin is. They’re at this park for lunch where both Mark and Jaemin had packed lunches for both of them, bringing along flowers out of sheer idea of romance, and it made Mark laugh when he saw Jaemin walking towards him with a small bouquet of baby’s breaths while Mark himself is holding a stalk of sunflower for Jaemin. 

 

Jaemin had greeted Jaemin with a smile, handing him the flowers, and knocking the flowers onto Mark’s nose jokingly. The picnic was nice, and after they were done with their wholesome lunch full of giggles and just talking about anything that comes to mind while staring at each other for way longer than needed, they decided to playa multiplayer game on Mark’s phone where Mark had basically took his phone away in hopes of winning the game, which ended up with Jaemin losing. 

 

“Don’t think I’ll forgive you for being a scam, Mark,” Jaemin mumbles as he settles himself on Mark’s chest, where Mark puts his hand on Jaemin’s waist. Jaemin unhooks the hand on his waist so that Jaemin can intertwine their hands together which made Mark break out into a smile. 

 

“Don’t think I’ll forgive you for taking my heart, Jaemin,” Mark says casually, and Jaemin groans, pinching Mark’s tummy despite the warm feeling that erupts in his chest, and eventually spreads through his whole body. Ridiculous, really.

 

It’s a Wednesday. A weird time of the week where both of them are supposed to be fed up with school and the week. A day where they’re both supposed to be stressing out over school work, and a day where they should be looking forward to Friday, which is a day where nothing else matters--supposedly. But what Jaemin noticed ever since he started dating Mark: it’s not even looking forward to weekends anymore. It’s: thinking and looking forward to the next time he’ll meet Mark, it’s counting days to the times and hours he can meet Mark. 

 

The deadline isn’t Friday anymore.

 

It’s Mark, and Jaemin can totally roll with that. 

  
  


  1. **As an apology.**



 

“I love you.” 

 

Jaemin rolls his eyes as he washes the fruits. Jaemin knew that that was going to happen the moment Mark snakes his arms around Jaemin, and hooks his chin over Jaemin’s shoulder. But it doesn’t really mean that it didn’t make Jaemin’s heart flutter. It’s hard for it to not to. Not when Mark’s presence itself affects Jaemin so much. Affects Jaemin in the way that just a mention of Mark’s name would elicit this big, dopey grin on Jaemin’s face. Not when the slightest touch from Mark has Jaemin combusting into simultaneously nothing and everything, in only ways Mark can. Not when Jaemin is  _ this  _ head over heels when it comes to Mark.

 

Jaemin can see Jeno walking out of his room only to find Mark clinging to Jaemin like a koala. Jeno pours water into his water bottle, wrinkling his nose as he does. He looks pained as he says it, and Jaemin feels a breath onto his nape, a puff of laughter from the look of disgust. 

 

“Why?” Jeno asks, still looking disgusted. Even more when Mark decides to plant a kiss on Jaemin’s nape. 

 

Jaemin, albeit amused at the look on Jeno’s face, keeps up his act. “Ask Mark.” Jaemin says, tone clipped and final. 

 

Jeno raises an eyebrow at Mark. Mark tightens his arms around Jaemin’s waist, and nuzzles his face onto Jaemin’s neck. Mark shrugs. “He’s angry at me.”

 

Jeno scoffs, capping his bottle. He points to Jaemin with his water bottle. “Looks like he’s enjoying it to me. God, guys. Stop being so couple-y for once.”

 

“I’m sorry we’re a couple!” Jaemin yelps, but Jeno doesn’t care anymore, so Jaemin’s words only float through the empty apartment. They’re silent now, and Mark’s arms are still around Jaemin’s, but not as tight. Just to the sides of Jaemin’s waist where the touch is barely there, but it’s still there. 

 

“I love you,” Mark whispers again. 

 

“Stooop,” Jaemin whines jokingly. “I’m not that mad, okay?” 

 

“That’s good.” Mark says, right as Jaemin stops the tap. Jaemin gives Mark one of the grapes he just washed. “I still love you, though.”

 

“Why are you so cheesy today, man?” Jaemin asks, laughing, and Mark eats the grape, his lips brushing against Jaemin’s fingers as he does, 

 

“Was that a complaint I heard?” 

 

“You wish.”

 

-

 

  1. **In awe, the first time you realised it.**



 

The thing is, Mark has always known that he likes Jaemin.

 

It doesn’t come as a sudden epiphany. It doesn’t come as a sudden realisation. But the attraction does. The attraction, the first time Mark sees Jaemin, the first thing Mark thinks of was  _ wow.  _ Which is probably the most appropriate way to address and describe Jaemin. There is just something about Jaemin. This air of elegance and attractiveness that makes Mark fumble, but pretends like he isn’t because being uncool in front of Jaemin is the last thing Mark wanted. 

 

The first time Mark sees Jaemin isn’t exactly in the most cool and attractive setting, at least no on Jaemin’s part, but Mark still thinks he looks breathtaking. Mark is helping Donghyuck move in. All Mark knows is that Donghyuck is moving in with some kids in their uni, and Donghyuck needs help carrying his stuff, and naturally, having been friends since forever, Donghyuck sought for Mark’s help, which Mark readily agrees. 

 

Mark is just done with moving up some boxes, when Mark hears one of the door in the apartment opens. Enters Jaemin, with his bed head, typing something up on his phone, and once he’s done, meeting Mark’s eyes. Mark thinks: wow, how can someone even look that good at this state? Which is fair. Mark waking up isn’t exactly the most attractive look, and Mark has grown to accept that everyone will look shitty when they’ve just woken up, but nope.

 

This guy had to prove Mark wrong. 

 

“Oh, hey,” the guy, known in Mark’s head as that back then, says with a smile. “Are you the new roomie? Sorry, I wasn’t here when Renjun and Jeno were interviewing, actually.” 

 

_ Roomie,  _ Mark’s head screams, ridiculously endeared. Mark coughs, and gestures awkwardly to the door where there’s literally no one since Donghyuck is still downstairs. “I’m not. Donghyuck’s friend--Just helping him move in.”

 

“Ah,” Jaemin says in understanding, and he goes over their fridge, and taking out milk. “Cool. That’s nice of you. What’s your name, Donghyuck’s friend?”

 

“Mark.” Mark answers quickly. “Mark Lee.”

Jaemin smiles again. “Cool. Go to the same uni? I think I’ve seen you around.”

 

Mark is sure Jaemin said that to be polite, but Mark entertains him, nodding. “Yeah.” 

 

“Cool,” Jaemin says, flashing another smile, and pouring the milk down a bowl. Then grabbing a cereal box on the counter, pouring it in. Mark stifles the urge to cringe. He plops down the sofa, and Mark only watches for a second, before starting to move Donghyuck’s boxes to his room. “I like your pins, Mark.”

 

Mark blinks. He has passed Jaemin. Mark looks down at his jacket covered with enamel pins. 

 

“Uh, thanks!” Mark hollers back.

 

Donghyuck walks in the room a few minutes later, and starts unpacking the box. It’s silent, before Mark speaks up: “So.” Donghyuck looks up. “Your roommate is pretty cute.”

 

Donghyuck blinks, and then nods slowly. “Jaemin?”  

 

Mark nods slowly. 

 

Donghyuck nods. “Huh. Yeah, he is.” Donghyuck takes out something from one of his boxes. “So you wanna, like, date him?” 

 

Mark snorts. “Yeah, right.”

 

-

 

  1. **Too quick, mumbled into your scarf.**



 

Mark says it first. 

 

Because apparently, Jaemin is the coward one in the relationship, and Mark is beginning to accept the fact that the confidence is just a cover up for whatever is hidden. Mark’s kind of glad that it’s Mark that gets to see what’s beneath all of this. 

 

It’s winter. It gets colder the more they get through the winter. The sun is shining, but it doesn’t matter because it’s still ass cold anyways. It’s winter, and Jaemin and Mark are walking together towards the library, hands intertwined in Jaemin’s coat, and their nose and mouth buried in their scarfs. 

 

It’s been bugging Mark. This air of something unsaid that Mark feels the need to desperately fix since Jaemin seems pretty content on avoiding it. Or maybe Mark is just being one sided, and Mark is the only one feeling this weird something in the air. Mark stops just as they’re approaching the library, and since they’re both attached by their intertwined hands, Jaemin also has to stop. Jaemin looks at Mark in confusion. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Hey, dude, can you come closer?” Mark asks, and Jaemin does. Patient and obedient, like he always is. Despite the cold, he still wants to entertain Mark, and it means a lot more than it should since Mark is reading too deeply into it. 

 

“You okay?” Jaemin asks, concerned, all up on Mark’s face, as if looking for any signs of pain and discomfort on Mark’s face. Mark is too endeared to tell him to stop. 

 

“I’m okay, Jaemin,” Mark says softly. Jaemin is still looking at him in worry. His lips are hidden, but Mark can still see the worry in his eyes. In the way his eyebrows are etched, concern, worry, and  _ love.  _ “Can I tell you something?” 

 

Jaemin looks at Mark gently. “Of course. Anything.”

 

This is it. 

 

“Iloveyou.”

 

Jaemin blinks at Mark, confused, but there’s a quirk on the corner of his lips that indicates he heard it. 

 

“What was that?” Jaemin asks, and he takes Mark’s hands, and passionately shakes it. 

 

Mark playfully glares at him. “You’re teasing me.” Mark tries to move, going up to the steps to the library. “Fuck off, dude,” 

 

“I’m not!” Jaemin laughs out loud, and he pulls Mark towards him so they’re closer than necessary. “Say it again, coward.”

 

Mark scoffs. “You’re the coward one here.”

 

“I am,” Jaemin readily admits, eyes soft and bright. He looks lovely like this. “Thanks for saying it first. I love you, Mark.”

 

Mark breathes out a laugh, leaning in to plant a kiss on Jaemin’s nose. Jaemin, demanding, cups Mark’s chin and kisses him on the lips. Jaemin smiles into the kiss, and that makes Mark laugh, pulling away,

 

“I love you too.”

 

-

 

  1. **Without really meaning it.**



 

Mark knows he’s really, really good at crane games. 

 

Still, the last thing he expects from a guy he’s crushing on is for him to envelop Mark in a hug, and yells out those words. 

 

Here’s the situation: Mark and Jaemin are waiting for their movie to start. They’re here with Donghyuck, Renjun, and Jeno, which is nice, but weird. Mark has formed some sort of friendship with Donghyuck’s roommates despite the fact that Mark didn’t move in, and only Donghyuck did. But still, they somehow grew closer, so here they are. On a Friday, going to watch movies after they were done with classes for the day. Renjun, Donghyuck, and Jeno are over at the overpriced cinema snacks stall, picking out their snacks for the movie. So to kill time, Mark and Jaemin went over to the arcade part of the cinema.

 

Mark had said to Jaemin that he’ll get Jaemin a toy from the crane game, and Jaemin haven’t known anyone who’s actually good at crane games, scoffed at Mark, but had supported him. So when Mark actually got him a Pikachu stuffy, Jaemin throws his arms over Mark, and said: “Oh, dude! That’s so cool! I love you?”

 

Mark knows it’s a joke. People say mindless things all the time, and Mark has definitely said  _ I love you  _ while calling for pizza. It’s the same. This is the same. Nothing to think about. 

 

Right. 

 

_ Right?  _ Mark thinks as he smiles softly while looking at Jaemin hugging the stuffed toy.

 

-

 

  1. **On the whiteboard in the kitchen.**



  
  


_ Markly,  _

_ Going to the spinning class w jeno. Eat dinner with me, okay? I’ll bring some pressed juice otw home.  _

_ I love you. _

 

_ Jaemin _

 

_ * _

 

_ Jaem, _

_ Hey, sorry, forgot to inform u yesterday since u were alrd asleep when i got home. Had to go to work early today :((( i love you always. _

 

_ Mark _

 

_ * _

 

_ Pls dont forget the milk. Love u. Have a good day at work. <3 _

 

_ Markles _

 

_ * _

 

_ Grocery list: _

 

_ Eggs _

_ Bread _

_ Nutella _

_ Some veges (anything good) _

_ A new cereal we should try out (less sugar pls. We’re old mark) _

_ Protein bar _

 

_ (idk add anything else babe. By sunday pls) _

 

_ * _

 

_ Mark theres dinner in the fridge. Might be going home late today :((( dont wait up. I love you. _

 

_ Yours. _

 

_ * _

 

_ Dont forget to walk sab!!!! Love u  _

 

_ Marklez _

 

_ * _

 

_ What do u want for dinner tomorrow? Wanna do date night? :D _

 

_ Mark _

  
  
  


_ Are u asking me out? _

 

_ Jaem _

  
  


_ Shut up _

 

_ * _

 

_ I love you, always.  _

  
  


-

 

  1. **With no space left between us.**



 

Days like this, Mark thinks, are the best.

 

It’s a Saturday, that perfect day of the week where they don’t have anything to do, and they don’t have work, so they can stay in bed for as long as they’d like, with the world’s responsibilities behind them. The world seems to stop when it’s Saturday, and they’re in the sanctity of their room. Jaemin is in Mark’s arms, and Mark woke up thirty minutes ago. So it’s 7 am, and Mark is scrolling through his phone, pointedly logging out of his work email there, and just looking through his social medias. 

 

It’s a Saturday, and yesterday was a Friday. Right after work, they had dinner Renjun, Donghyuck, and Jeno. they have monthly dinners now, and sometimes more when time allows it, and sometimes less when time doesn’t allow it. So Mark’s Instagram is filled with stories of their shenanigans yesterday which just consisted of a lot of wine, shit talking, and dancing. It’s a routine, and routine is only good because Jaemin is in it. 

 

Mark feels Jaemin shifts in his arms, and Mark looks down to find Jaemin blinking. “Mark?” Jaemin asks, voice hoarse, and eyes aren’t even opened yet. 

 

“Hey, baby,” Mark says, kissing Jaemin’s head. “Did I wake you?” 

 

“No,” Jaemin replies, and he snuggles further into Mark’s chest. He continues sleepily: “What do you want for breakfast?”

 

“You want to get up now?” Mark asks. 

 

“Not really,” Jaemin answers, and his eyes are finally opened. He rubs at them, trying to get the eye boogers out of the way. Mark only laughs endearingly. “We should just go for brunch later.”

 

“M’kay,” Mark answers softly. “You can go back to sleep.”

 

“You do too,” Jaemin replies easily, and Mark laughs, putting his phone aside.

 

“Okay.” 

 

Jaemin leans in close, and kisses Mark on the lips. It’s kind of disgusting, with their morning breaths mingling, but it’s Jaemin so Mark doesn’t really care. It’s Jaemin, so Mark readily puts his hand on Jaemin’s nape to pull him closer, and somehow they are--close, closer. Jaemin rubs on Mark’s jaw, where there’s a hint of stubble, and they do this for a few minutes before Jaemin pulls away, cuddling close to Mark, and Mark cuddles closer; the need to be close this morning stronger than ever. 

 

“I love you,” Jaemin whispers to Mark’s neck.

 

Mark replies, “I love you.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated ;;
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctkkum) if you wanna follow me! 
> 
> and i opened up a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/adequater) if you wanna ask me questions hehe


End file.
